Degrassi: The Peach Creek Edition
Degrassi: The Peach Creek Edition. It was created by Navid150. It's about the Cul-De-Sac Kids which are now Cul-De-Sac Teenagers that are now attending Degrassi High in Peach Creek. 6 Seasons and 120 Episodes. Characters 'Old Characters' Ed: ''' '''First Appearance: '''Episode 1 '''Last Appearance: '''Episode 120 '''Biography: He is one of the Eds. He may be stupid, but he is strong. He is also Sarah's big sister. In Season 1, He, Edd, and Eddy met Edna, Eddie, and Eduardo and they became the 6'' Eds. After that he saw Olivia and fell in love with her. In the beggining of Season 2, He and Olivia were at a great relationship. In Season 3, Olivia infromed Ed that there was a shooting yesterday. She said nobody got hurt except Susan. Ed said he already knew because he saw the news yesterday. At music class he asked his friends are they okay with the gun shooting thing the other day. They all said yeah. In Season 4, he saw his little sister Sarah crying because of a bully named Riley. At Lunch Ed marched to him and punched him in the face then the brawl began. After Ed used his finishing blow to the face, Vice Principle Gwendolyn came and suspended Ed and expelled Riley. After he was suspended, he was invited to EddIe's party with everyone in Degrassi, except Riley. Then he was in the bathroom, he saw Johnny getting stabbed in the stomach by a serial killer he saw on the news. He rushed downstairs and told Edna that he saw Johnny getting stabbed, then she called 911. In the hospital, the Eds, Olivia, Susan, Briana, and Johnny(without Plank) came to see if he's okay, but he died due to lose of blood in the pancreas. In the funeral, he holded Olivia tight while realizing how precious life is. They had a funaral after the killer was arrested. In Season 5, Ed came back from his suspension and graduated with his friends. 'Edd: ' '''First Appearance: '''Episode 1 '''Last Appearance: '''Episode 120 '''Biography: '''He is also one of the Eds and is nicknamed "Double 'D'." He may be weak, but he's smart. In Season 1, He, Ed, and Eddy met, Edna, Eddie, and Eduardo and they became the ''6 Eds. In Season 2, He met a girl named Susan and fell in love with her. In Season 3, a girl named Hilary asked if she could be Edd's girlfriend, but he said he is not interested and said he was interested in someone else. Before Lunch, he asked Susan to be his girlfriend, but coldly said no to him because he was white and called him a cracker. His heart was broken. The next day, he was still depressed then Hilary approached him and told Edd what was wrong. He told her that Susan denied him and apologized for turning her down. She forgived him and left the hallway. Before 3rd Period started, he encountered Kevin and Nazz making out. They were all suprised, then they heard a gunshot and footsteps. Then they saw a scared Eduardo and Edna, a shot Susan on the floor, and a firearmed Hilary. Nazz tries to convince her not to do this, but she ignored her and Edd got gun pointed. After he was gun pointed, Kevin stepped in and points the gun up in the air. Eduardo yelled stop, then scared Hilary and shot herself after the bullet ricocheted in the ceiling and hit her in the head and killed her. Everybody was shocked. Edd asked Nazz if he could use her phone to call 911. Edd took Susan to the hospital and went into the ambulance alone with her. In the hospital, she thanked Edd for saving her life and kissed him in the lips and apologized for being so mean to him and now they're in a relationship. In Season 4, he was invited to Eddie's party. Then he was informed by Edna that Johnny got stabbed by a serial killer and went to the hospital with The rest of the Eds, Olivia, Susan, Briana, and Jonny(without Plank) and were informed he died due to lose of blood in the pancreas. In the funeral he holded Susan tight while realizing how precious life is. In Season 5, he graduated with his friends. Eddy: ''' '''First Appearance: '''Episode 1 '''Last Appearance: '''Episode 120 '''Biography: He is also one of the Eds, he is the leader, and he's the fastest of all. In Season 1, He, Ed, and Edd met Edna, Eddie, and Eduardo and they became the 6'' Eds. In Season 2, he tried to impress Nazz by doing crazy stunts, There were only 5. But the stunts didn't give Nazz' attention and she is still focused on Kevin. At his house at midnight, he took drugs and got an idea how to break up Nazz and Kevin. The next day after school, Eddy called Edna to her house and told her to make a prank phonecall and pretend is Kevin's "other" girlfriend. She refused, then he bribed her with a jawbreaker. After that she and Eddy went outside Kevin's house and Edna called his house in her high voice. Nazz and Kevin heard that and Kevin was saying he never knew who Sierra is, but Nazz didn't believe her and dumped him and left his house. In midnight Eddy took drugs again to impress Nazz. The next day at Degrassi, Eddy saw Nazz crying on the bench ans asked what's wrong. She said "Kevin cheated on me." and Eddy said "What?! That jerk." and Eddy asked Nazz out and she said yes. In Gym, Kevin knew that Eddy asked Nazz on a date and Eddy said "Maybe because I still got that old black magic." and Kevin said "Yeah, for a dork!." All the students oohed and Eddy got angry. Normally when he's called a dork, he only gets angry, but he's on drugs ''and steriods because there were steriods in the drugs. Now he got more angry and Eddy punched Kevin in the face and then then started fighting. Eddie however stopped the fight, then Kevin left the gym and Eddy was hyperventilating. Before his date he took drugs again ''before his date. He and Nazz went into a restaurant. 5 minutes ago, Eddy thought Nazz wants to have sex with him so he tried to undress Nazz, but she tried to get .away from him and Nazz ran away from, but Eddy was still visualizing they are having sex then he passed out. At 3:00 A.M., Edna woke up Eddy and took him to his house and slept over with him. At Degrassi, Nazz broke up with Eddy because she found out Eddy's scheme for her and Kevin to break up. She said Edna told her and Kevin punched Eddy in the face and gave him a black eye. In Season 3, before 2nd period ended, Eddy woke up after the entercome woke him up and heard Principle DiCectomie said "Students, do not be alarmed alright. The school is in lockdown." After the lockdown was over everyone went outside and Eddy asked Eddie what happened. Eddie said there was a shooting. Eddy asked who died. Eddie said "Hilary died and Susan got shot, but she is okay 'cause Double "D" took her to the hospital." Eddy asked how did Edd survived. Eddie said that Edd was about to get shot, but Kevin saved his life, then Eddy got jealous and ran home to release his anger by destroying his stuff. He cleaned up afterwards and saw the news about his school. In Sason 4, he saw Kevin getting interviewed and Eddy has an idea to prank him. When Kevin opened his locker, he was dumped by garbage. everybody laughed and Kevin yelled "Who did this??!" Eddy ran as fast as he could, then bumped into, Vice Principle Gwendolyn and asked "Where are you running off to?" Eddy said "To the bathroom!" and she said "''Sarcastically: Yeah, come with me." Eddy was sent to a week of detention. Before detention started, Kevin encountered him and punch Eddy in the face again and got two black eyes (offscreen.) After the week of detention was over, Eddie invited him to his party. Eddy wants to bring a date, luckily he met a new girl named Briana and wants to ask her out. Before school was over he approached Briana and was about to ask her out, but she said "Would you like to go out with me?" and Eddy said "Yes!!!" They both went to Eddie's party, they danced, eat, drink, and sleep. After 2 hours, Eddy and Brianna went to Eddie's basement with nobody knowing, and had sex. 5 minutes later, they finished and went upstairs. Then out of nowhere, Eduardo fell on Eddy and questioned him while hanging on his undershirt "Edro, what are you doing?" and Eduardo said "Johnny! Knife! Killer! Dying! Now!" and Eddy said "Wait, Jonny 2x4 or Johnny with an 'H'?" and Eduardo said "Neither, It's the one that's spelled J-O-H-N-N-Y." and Eddy said "Unenthusiastically: Oh. Well what are we waiting for?!" and Eduardo said "I don't know!" Eddy, Eduardo, and Briana saw Johnny bleeding out and called 911. In the hospital, The Eds, Olivia, Susan, Briana, and Jonny(without Plank) were told that Johnny died after losing to much blood. In the funeral, Eddy holded Briana tight and realized how precious life is. In Season 5, his girlfriend Briana told Eddy she gonna be transfered to another school and said a long distance relationhip won't work so she broke up with Eddy and kissed him goodbye. It was said for him, but he got over it. In the final episode he graduated Degrassi with his friends. Kevin: First Appearance: '''Episode 1 '''Last Appearance: Episode 120 Biography: Before he went to Degrassi, he was a bully, but he changed that after he got into a relationship with Nazz. In Season 2, Kevin and Nazz were making out until Kevin's cellphone rang. Nazz thought Kevin was cheating on her after she heard his conversation about him and his "other" girlfriend named Sierra. Kevin said he doesn't know a girl named Sierra. He was telling the truth, but Nazz didn't believe him, so she dumped him. At the next day at Degrassi, Kevin overheard Eddy asking Nazz out on a date and Nazz said yes. In the hallways, Kevin said hey to Nazz, but she ignored him. Then Kevin asked why did she agree to go out with Eddy, but she said it wasn't his business, then Kevin said everything she do is his business, then Nazz got flabbergasted and talked about Sierra, but Kevin kept saying she don't know her and said "Why can't you get that through your big head, you moron?!", then she smacked him in the face and said "Don't you ever call me that again!" and walked away from him. At Gym, Kevin marched into Eddy and asked why he would date Nazz after his break up then Eddy said "Maybe because I still got that old black magic." and Kevin said "Yeah, for a dork!." and all the students oohed. Then Eddy punched him in the face then Kevin started fighting back, then Eddie broke up the fight. Kevin walked away after that. At the next day at Degrassi, Nazz broke up with Eddy because she found out about Eddy's scheme for her and Kevin to break up. She said Edna told her about that and Kevin punched Eddy in the face and gave him a black eye. Then Kevin and Nazz got back together and kissed. Rolf: ''' '''First Appearance: '''Episode 1 '''Last Appearance: Episode 120 Biography: Jonnny 2x4: ''' '''First Appearance: Episode 1 Last Appearance: Episode 120 Biography: Plank: ''' '''First Appearance: '''Episode 1 '''Last Appearance: '''Episode 120 '''Biography: Sarah: ''' '''First Appearance: '''Episode 1 '''Last Appearance: '''Episode 120 '''Biography: Nazz: ''' '''First Appearance: '''Episode 1 '''Last Appearance: '''Episode 120 '''Biography: Jimmy: ''' '''First Appearance: Episode 1 Last Appearance: '''Episode 120 '''Biography: Lee Kanker: ''' '''First Appearance: '''Episode 2 '''Last Appearance: '''Episode 120 '''Biography: Marie Kanker: ''' '''First Appearance: '''Episode 2 '''Last Appearance: '''Episode 120 '''Biography: May Kanker: ''' '''First Appearance: '''Episode 2 '''Last Appearance: '''Episode 120 '''Biography: 'New Characters' Edna: First Appearance: Episode 2 Last Appearance: Episode 120 Eddie: First Appearance: Episode 2 Last Appearance: Episode 120 Eduardo: First Appearance: Episode 2 Last Appearance: Episode 120 Riley: ''' '''First Appearance: Episode 2 Last Appearance: Episode 60 Susan: ''' '''First Appearance: Episode 16 Last Appearance: Episode 75 Hilary: ''' '''First Appearance: Episode 10 Last Appearance: Episode 45 Olivia: ''' '''First Appearance: Episode 10 Last Appearance: Episode 75 Briana: ''' '''First Appearance: Episode 53 Last Appearance: Episode 67 Johnny: ''' '''First Appearance: Episode 2 Last Appearance: Episode 57 Davon Dennis: First Appearance: Episode 2 Last Appearance: Episode 75 Navon Dennis: First Appearance: Episode 2 Last Appearance: Episode 75 Javon Dennis: First Appearance: Episode 2 Last Appearance: Episode 75 Mr. Patrick: ''' '''First Appearance: Episode 2 Last Appearance: Episode 75 Ms. Karinamora: ''' '''First Appearance: Episode 2 Last Appearance: Episode 75 Vice Principle Gwendolyn: ''' '''First Appearance: Episode 1 Last Appearance: Episode 75 Principle DiCectomie: ''' '''First Appearance: Episode 1 Last Appearance: Episode 75 Superintendent Jordan: ''' '''First Appearance: Episode 75 Last Appearance: Episode 75 Seasons & Episodes